Halcyon days
by Lady Widdershins
Summary: Future fic. Slow beginnings. The war has ended. The enemy is dead but is it truly gone? Eventual SasuHina


**Halcyon days**

Chapter I - Birthday

* * *

A few months after the end of the fourth war, Sasuke is still readjusting to a life he once knew. Being a missing nin on a vengeance path had its setback. Being once so focused on said vengeance he merely forgot things most people wouldn't forget.

Like his Birthday. His 18th birthday in fact.

Sasuke was seething, surrounded by people who he neither cared for nor liked, he'd been tricked into his own birthday surprise party and he didn't even see it coming.

There was a nudge to his right side by none other than the person who tricked him here. Naruto.

"Come on, bastard. Try to enjoy yourself a little." Another jab to Sasuke's side and that stupid cheeky grin of his. Sasuke was sure he was going to murder Naruto with a fork.

To his left was Sakura, who seemed pleasantly ignorant to the hate vibes he was sending her, or was just avoiding it. She wouldn't look his way and when she did, she avert all eyes away from him. Sakura knew she was just as guilty as Naruto to this 'surprise' and he believed she's already realized he's not happy.

His birthday unfortunately dropped on a Friday, Naruto and Sakura both suggested to eating out. He should have been the least suspicious as it wasn't Ichiraku they were going to though (Every Friday was Ichiraku ramen night). Instead the Barbecue one that Team 10 frequented a lot.

It wasn't till Naruto practically shoved him into a room reserved for get togethers that it hit him along with party streamers and confetti thrown in his face. If it weren't for the binding seals on his wrists he would've burned the place down. As it were he couldn't and he subjected to silent rage as all of rookie nine (Along with Lee and Tenten) sang happy birthday to him.

Naruto had the audacity to even invite Karin and Suigetsu. _Karin and Suigetsu. _

Sasuke distantly recalled Suigetsu and Naruto not even getting along. What with Naruto's mark of friendship on him and Suigetsu territorial issues with him, they saw each other naturally as a threat. Whenever they were even in the same room they found ways to fight with each other. It was almost as worst as Sakura and Karin. _Almost_...

But it seemed now that they were perfectly fine in each other's presence. It could be that since his birthday is only once a year, what better way to aggravate him even more than they already do then throw him a birthday party.

He forgot he even had birthday's, as absurd as it sounds. The three years he's spent training to avenge his clan. The half a year it took, that once he knew of his brother's innocence he sought for the immediate destruction of the village that defiled him. The other half of the year it took to help said village defeat the man who started it all. Sasuke had many things happen in his life to remember how the concept of birthday's worked.

Regardless he berated himself, for not checking the calender so often. All that was left to do was sit, brood and glare at the entire room.

Naruto was chattering loudly to Hinata who sat besides him, smiling and nodding at every annoying thing Naruto had to say. Sasuke still didn't see what she saw in Naruto but each their own he supposed. With her around Naruto didn't irritate him as much, that he was grateful though.

Then there was Sakura, with no significant other, still harbored the hopeless love she kept for him after all these years.

Ino also kept the same crush on him but Sasuke had the sneaking suspicion that she acted like she did to just keep up appearances, to keep up with Sakura in the love games. Though she and Sakura haven't had their usual spats. Ino had met her match in the loud and equally provocative Karin.

They looked ready to pull at each others hair if it weren't for Sai sitting between them. He wore a fake smile, mischievous even, possibly sparking up something that made them fight in the first place. As clever as he was Sasuke still didn't know how to feel about him. Sai was just as mysterious and enigmatic as he was, Naruto and Sakura never did tell him the full story on Sai's background either.

Besides Ino was Shikamaru who sported a lazy scowl looked as much miserable as Sasuke felt, besides him was the gluttonous Chouji who seemed more inclined to eat everything on the table then indulge in anything civil, along with Kiba and Suigetsu there was competition of sorts of who could eat the most steak.

It was all very nauseating to Sasuke, having been actually glad it wasn't ramen they were eating for once, his appetite ruined.

Tenten and Lee were also present, though without Neji they looked a little out-of-place but were managing, Tenten was struggling in keeping Lee from participating in the eating contest and keeping the alcoholic beverages away from.

Then lastly was Shino who being Shino did... well nothing.

Sasuke having enough of glaring at everyone, he sighed deeply closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. he was beginning to feel a headache coming on. With maybe an hour having gone Sasuke really wanted to leave. He would if he could.

"Sasuke..?"

Sakura was one of the last people he wanted to talk to now. He didn't answer rather pinching his bridge harder.

"Are you okay?" Sakura placed a hand on his arm and cocked her head to one side. Jade eyes full of concern.

Sasuke was definitely not in the mood for her concern, she of all people should know why he wasn't okay. He growled shaking her off before abruptly standing up, the chair making a loud screech, startling Sakura and effectively getting Naruto's attention. Unfortunately Sasuke wasn't loud enough to disrupt anything else in the room.

"I'm going outside." He hissed, the statement mostly directed to Naruto, before storming off.

* * *

Naruto began to unwrap his arm from around Hinata's shoulder. "I'm gonna go after him."

"No it's alright. I will." Sakura interrupted. Her hand raised in pause. She looked crossed between determined and worried before getting up from her seat, heading to where Sasuke left.

Maybe Hinata should have pushed for the party not to happen. Given Sasuke's personality, he was scornful of social interactions. A party was not the way to go for Sasuke's birthday.

Though she couldn't find it in herself to deny the pleading look Naruto gave her just so she could get reservations at the place. The owners just couldn't deny the sweet Hyuga heiress.

She did feel horrible that she never considered how Sasuke would feel during the party. She was a little too absorbed in Naruto and his stories and the attention he showered on her that she never once thought that maybe Sasuke wasn't enjoying his birthday like everyone was so blissfully unaware of. She would have to speak to Naruto later about making amends.

"Oi, Hinata are you alright?" Naruto was beginning to poke her cheeks, she must have been lost in her thoughts long enough for him to take notice.

Hinata gave him a small smile. Her white eyes filled in dismay. "You don't think Sasuke's a little upset about this party?" A little was an understatement. By the way Sasuke shot out the room he was pissed.

Naruto having stopped his poking, scratched his cheek, thoughtful. "The party was to help him, y'know since he's been gone for so long, I thought it would've been sorta cool to celebrate his birthday with everyone." His eyebrows furrowed and he frowned slightly. "I didn't think he would react like that though. A little pissy yeah, but not storm off."

Hinata felt a tug in her heart. Naruto was trying to reintroduce Sasuke back to normalcy being with friends and what not. She saw how much Naruto cared for Sasuke. He just went at it the wrong way trying to help his friend.

"We should make it up to Sasuke." Hinata smiled reassuringly. An idea crossing her mind. She was going to help him make it right with Sasuke. "And maybe next time ask him what he wanted to for his birthday."

Naruto's eyes lit up. He grinned, brushing his cheek to hers. "You're right Hinata! I don't know what I'll do without you." His mouth grazed her cheek, kissing her. Hinata breathed a giggled. Her cheeks flared, even together he still got her to blush.

* * *

It wouldn't take Sakura much to find Sasuke, his seals prevented him from getting very far after all.

When she did find him, Sasuke wasn't all to happy it was her who found him and not Naruto. He was so ready to fight the idiot, his fingers itched to wring his neck. Not to kill Naruto of course but to just let his aggravation out on the dobe.

He would settle on glaring at Sakura instead.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry you weren't enjoying yourself in there."

Ah, so she did notice.

"I really wasn't thinking at all. I..." She struggled with her words for moment shuffling her feet. "I guess I'm still reeling in that you're here in the village. I wanted to relive the rookie 9 moments when we were all together." She stopped looking at him now her voice becoming a strained. "I should've thought more on it instead of jumping to this surprise."

Sasuke exhaled deeply through his nose. With her explanation he really couldn't stay angry at her, annoyed yes, but angry no. "Let's just go back inside." He would go back inside if just to appease Sakura and no doubt Naruto. Later he will repay Naruto.

* * *

Hinata let go a sigh, relieved when Sasuke and Sakura came back. Whatever Sakura said to him made him come back, she looked a little solemn but otherwise kept a smile on her face, glad to have gotten Sasuke back.

Sasuke didn't look to angry for the moment, either. He had the same stoic appearance he's always held. He was calm and that's what mattered most in Hinata's opinion

"Welcome back, bastard!" Naruto grinned. Hinata's blood went cold. Sasuke's expression turning hostile the moment Naruto spoke. So much for calm. "I was just about to get yo-"

Hinata nudged Naruto's shoulder's quick before he could finish, giving him a knowing look. He frowned like a child who had just had his candy taken away from him. "Um, Sasuke, do you want to go," He coughed, looking awkwardly to the side. "..home?"

It took ramen to convince Naruto to ask Sasuke if he wanted to go home. Sasuke really couldn't be to far from Naruto, his seals prevented that. They were bond together by seals. So what better way to ease Sasuke's stress level than to offer to go home, Hinata thought. It was the least they could do.

The party was fun but it was Sasuke's birthday, why not grant him that option to leave.

Sasuke looked slightly surprised. He gave Hinata a glance possibly connecting the dots before his face returned to his natural blank one. He simply nodded before turning right back through from where he first came. He didn't even bother to glance at anyone.

The birthday boy was gone leaving trio to bid there farewells to their friends.

* * *

It was Hinata's idea to leave. He never did find her particularly interesting, she stayed her distance from him and she rarely tried to strike conversation with him, she even kept Naruto busy from bothering him, in truth Sasuke liked her, not in that way of course. There was obviously some things he didn't know about her if she found Naruto attractive. The only time he did find her a nuisance was when she came during his and Naruto's training spars and would break Naruto's focus.

Even so he stayed his distant away from Naruto and Hinata as he didn't really like the couple talk they spoke to each other. Too gushy and romantic for him to stomach plus it was Naruto who was being gushy and romantic. Plus he really did want to go home. Naruto's apartment wasn't all that great but he preferred it over the noisy restaurant.

Then there was Sakura who happened to tag along claiming to be tired. It wasn't that late about nine'o clock at night What she really wanted was to be near Sasuke.

"So Sasuke, how was the steak?" She was striking a conversation again, there was even a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"I didn't try it." His answer was straightforward and blunt. She was trying to rouse him, keep him entertained. It was futile in Sasuke's opinion. Idle chat was not something he did nor enjoyed.

"Oh.." She looked crestfallen for a moment. "Sasuke, I.." She swallowed a lump in her throat. "I just want you to talk to me." She wanted him to open up to her, though she should know best that Sasuke wasn't exactly an open book.

Sakura grabbed his hand causing them to stop walking. "I want to see you smiling... I want to be the reason you smile, Sasuke." There was that same strain in her voice again. He knew exactly where this was going and by the seconds Sakura was getting more emotional.

It wouldn't be long before Naruto and Hinata would catch up to them.

"Sakura." He said her name too rough for her shoulders shook a little. "Sakura." He started again with a softer tone. "Stop this."

Tears brimmed the corner of her eyes as she searched into his. She was searching for something he will never give to her. She wanted recognition from him, he recognized that she's a strong powerful woman but that wasn't what she wanted. She a sign that maybe just maybe he would return her feelings, if not now later. When the war ended she confronted him, he of course rejected her and her proclamation of love to him. This was her third attempt to get a reaction out of him. She would get none.

She seemed to get the hint. She placed her face in her hands, her head bowed in defeat. "It's hopeless, isn't it." Her feelings for him, yes. She didn't need Sasuke telling her so.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Naruto and Hinata caught up to them now. They both looked alarm. Naruto having took one look at Sakura, seemed to piece together what transpired between them. His eyes narrowed at Sasuke.

* * *

Hinata didn't feel it necessary to interrupt whatever Sasuke and Sakura had going but she suppose she couldn't stop Naruto. He had taken to practically dragging her to them once he saw Sakura's head dip low and covered her face.

"None of your buisness, dobe." Sasuke's answer came hard in retort to Naruto's . "It's nothing, Naruto." Sakura was more softer but she wouldn't look in their direction. Having raised her head, there was visible stain marks on her cheek. She had been crying.

"What did you do to Sakura?" was Naruto's only response, it was harsh and protective. Hinata didn't know what to feel about the tone. The subject of Naruto and Sakura and the feelings he had for her (or still have, Hinata didn't dare ask) was something Hinata try to clear away from her thoughts. Now was no exception.

Sasuke didn't answer instead turned his heel and walked away. His posture was tense and angry, before Naruto could even go after him Hinata grabbed to his sleeve. He looked at her with confusion, she just shook her head. Hinata usually stayed out of arguments such as these but she didn't want to see a brawl between the two. It was best to leave Sasuke alone for now.

With that Naruto stood down, turning to Sakura "Are you alright, Sakura?" His lips pressed together and his eyes held something a little more than concern.

She was still, her arms folded across her chest, she was looking off into the distant. He placed a hand on her shoulder snapping her out of her thoughts. She quickly swatted away his hand earning a look of hurt from Naruto. "Yeah, I'm fine." He wasn't entirely convinced. Sakura just turned away from him. "Lets just go home." She began walking off into Sasuke's direction.

Naruto stood where he was, arm outstretched to Sakura's retreating form. He looked ready to call her but something refrained him from doing so. His arm dropped, falling limp to his side.

There was a twist in Hinata's heart. She couldn't understand the anxiety bubbling in her stomach but she tucked it away as quickly as it came.

Going to Naruto's side and placing a comforting hand on his forearm, she gave him a sympathetic look and a reassuring smile. "Let's go home, Naruto."

It wouldn't be long before they reached her home. The walk there was silent but not uncomfortable, Naruto held her hand loosely, he didn't look at her instead his eyes straight on the road. It was beginning to make Hinata feel nervous.

When they reached the front gates to her complex, she turned to him quickly. Her pale eyes filled with worry.

"Naruto..?" 'Are you okay?'

He broke out of his thoughts before grinning reassuringly to her. "Don't worry about it, Hinata. I'm just worried for Sakura." He ran a hand through his wild blonde hair. It was getting longer, he was becoming a near replica of his father, Hinata thought.

"Sasuke can be such an ass to her." There was anger in his eyes. "She deserves better, then waiting on him.." His voice trailed off having realized what he said. There was much to be read in his statement, Hinata didn't want to think about it. She shifted in stance resisting the urge to twiddle her fingers. An old nervous habit she long since ditched. The anxiety feeling she felt before started to come back.

It wouldn't be the first time the nagging feeling came about Naruto ambiguous feelings for Sakura, whether he still liked (no, loved) Sakura still. She wished she would be strong enough to ask Naruto that simple question. She could no doubt ask, it was just what his answer might be that scared her.

Naruto must have sensed her discomfort for he grasped her shoulders pulling her close to him. Maybe he noticed how talking about Sakura made her uncomfortable. Maybe he would tell her not to worry that Sakura is and always will be a friend in his heart...

"Don't let their problems make you feel bad, Hinata." He said it in a joking matter, as if it were silly for to even feel that way. Hinata's heart dropped. Of course he would think she was upset about Sakura and Sasuke and not how she tensed when he spoke about Sakura, the way he spoke about her deserving better, possibly implying that he was the better choice for her. She was so troubled by her thoughts that she didn't notice Naruto's face inching closer to hers.

Hinata's mind became a whirlwind suddenly as she felt his lips pressed to her. It wasn't unlike Naruto to kiss her suddenly. In fact he seemed to enjoy it. If she were any other girl she would've been a little peeved at him for taking her by surprise but as it was Naruto it was forgiven before the thought even crossed to be mad at him. What was so amazing about him was that his kisses were different every time. Her heart sped up and her blood warmed, of course, that was nothing new.

She pressed herself closer to his clothed chest relishing the heat he gave off. She deepened the kiss, lips moving together slowly and in rhythm. He picked her up- not just off her feet, but swept her up into his arms like a knight and his fair lady. How light he made her feel. He broke there kiss just to spin her. Hinata squealed at his move. She was so in awe of his strength and speed, she was beginning to feel light-headed.

Placing her back on her feet she was a little unbalanced, she caught hold of his forearm as strong, firm hands caught her. She looked up and her breath hitched.

Naruto's smooth tan skin contrasted with his blue eyes, eyes that look like the ocean had made a home in them and the way he was looking at her with such reverence and admiration, she felt her heart nearly melt, her cheeks were flaring no doubt,

He grinned at her, flashing those pearly whites of his knowing exactly how to make Hinata swoon. "I'll see you tomorrow after training." He bent down to her level for one last tender kiss to her lips. "Goodnight, Hinata."

And with that he left and Hinata thought what made her doubt him in the first place.

* * *

Sasuke was beginning to feel a tight grip like pressure on his wrists and arms, signalling he was getting too far from Naruto. Stopping in his track, he back pedaled. The pressure began to lessen. He continued backwards till the feeling was all gone. Naruto must have stopped by Hinata's place to drop her off.

Usually it didn't take too long so Sasuke stood arms crossed. The seals bonded them to a point where Sasuke could pinpoint where Naruto's location was. Right now Naruto was stationary. He would just have to wait. Unlike Naruto, Sasuke respected privacy.

Fast and hurried steps heading toward him caught him off guard. Suddenly someone connected to his back. Someone smaller then Sasuke for he didn't so much as budge. He knew who it was just why was she in a hurry and not looking where she was going.

He turned around to look at Sakura. She looked flustered and something else that Sasuke couldn't really place his finger on. Bewildered, confused?

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Her sentence rushed, her eyes wide. Still she looked a little flustered walking right past him, she looked deep in thought, pondering something. Now he was confused.

What did she see to make her react in that way?

* * *

Hinata walked into her home in a dreamy daze. Naruto had an effect on her like no other.

Her lips were burning, her cheeks glowing and a blissful smile graced her face. The servants and maids knew exactly what was up with her as she glided down the hallways of the Hyuga complex. It was a daily occurrence to see Hinata walk in like she were on cloud nine.

When she reached her room it was then she realized how tired she was, it was a long night after all with the not so happy birthday boy, the thing with Sasuke and Sakura, and Naruto.

She began to undress herself, thinking back on the events of the night, she had a personal obligation to payback Sasuke for his horrible birthday. She faintly remembered Naruto mentioning what his favorite food was, she could present him with tomatoes when she came by the training fields tomorrow. She would have to remember to do that first thing tomorrow morning.

Having slipped on her pajama shirt she thought of Naruto. Blood already rushing to her cheeks at the thought of him. Every kiss with him left her with memories of their first one.

Their first kiss was shared at the end of the war. When Kakashi finally laid his friend to rest, Naruto left his sensei's side for his privacy, had sought her out. She had been in a medical tent being treated over for chakra depletion and other minor injuries. He had surprised her by hugging her from behind. Arms circling her midsection, she nearly fainted. He had whispered his thanks to her. For supporting him. For believing in him. For loving him. One of the most daring thing she ever did was turn to him and hold his face in her hands. She remembered willing herself not to be nervous or stutter, especially now that she had him there and even in her hands. She thanked him for showing her the light. That's when he kissed her, silencing her from thanking him for so many other things she planned to say. She was so overwhelmed by the sudden kiss, she fainted. She woke up several minutes later. Both blushing like children, they laughed and then kissed some more.

The day after the war ended was when they officially became something. Hinata smiled fondly of the memory as she placed a hand over her speeding heart, thinking back on it always made her heart race.

She truly did love Naruto but a part of her asked that if she did love him so much why doubt him in the first place regarding Sakura, why think he didn't love Hinata back. She frowned at the thought. He never did tell her he loved her...

Hinata quickly brushed that thought aside(She's been doing that a lot lately), she was already placing herself under her sheets. Maybe action did speak louder than words. He sure did acted like he loved her, she thought.

Maybe she should ask if he did love her. But there was always that answer that made her blood run cold. That he'll say n-

She pushed that thought to the back of her mind too.

'When the time is right.' she reassured herself. Her eyelids were feeling heavy now, the moon illuminating the room in a hazy light.

She found it comforting.

**End of Chapter One.**

* * *

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto**

**Well did you like it?! I know some will be puzzled by how some characters act but I'll clear up a few things that I know will be the topic of discussion.**

**_1. What's with Sasuke/Hinata/Sakura/Naruto's, personality/attitude_ - The only one I did have some trouble with is Sasuke. Now that he has no hate I believe he's a bit more 'approachable' I dare say. I don't know if you have suggestions on how to write him please do tell. Hinata in my head was the easiest. Hinata is so much stronger now and could hold her own and now that she's in a relationship with Naruto I do believe she takes the reign in on decision-making between her and Naruto. After all in a relationship it's all about the best of the two not the one. Naruto I like to think listens to Hinata for he does value her decisions and most definitely knows she's the smarter of the two. Sakura, well she of course is still in love with Sasuke. Just not seeing someone for so many years you wouldn't know what to say with him. She really just wants him to realize that she's trying to make things better for him and she wants him to reciprocate the feelings she has for him, back. But just because she loves him doesn't means she understands him.**

**_2. What happened with Obito/Madara_ - They died. But there's more to it then that. That will be explained later in the story.**

**3. _Will there be a love triangle/drama_ - Of sorts, yes.**

**4. _What happened with Kakashi and Jugo_**_ -_** Kakashi is there and he's fine. Jugo is another story. Also be explained later.**_  
_

**5. _What's with the seals? -_ I like to think that even though Sasuke is now a permanent resident of Konoha, it doesn't mean that he's immediately trusted. As punishment for the things he's done, is sealed from his chakra and bind to Naruto. There is a certain distance he could be from Naruto before the seal begins to hurt him, as such is forced to live with Naruto. Also as part of being bonded to Naruto they could pinpoint each others location. In my head it was a pretty cool theory and it does make sense.**

**Well, did that ease a few of your questions? If not leave a question in your review and I'll gladly answer in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. **

**Review and it'll make me the happiest gal in the world! Please and thank you.**


End file.
